The Rescue
by QueenOfAces
Summary: Since I wasn't too happy with the curse storyline, I created my own AU version of what happened to Cass and Frankie after the theatre was demolished.
1. Chapter 1

The Rescue

From the moment the gun fired, all he could think about was her. Where was she? Was she safe? Why hadn't he made an effort to follow her after seeing her with that crook? _I'm such an idiot! _he thought. She was acting so strangely—it couldn't have been because she was still mad at him. Something was clearly wrong, and he had allowed his pride to keep him from acting.

As the moments passed and he still could not find her, he became increasingly more desperate. She had to be alive, she just had to be! Talking to Lucas had yielded no clues, and Sharlene and John had not been able to find her either. It was almost as if she no longer existed, had never existed, and, yet, he could have sworn that her voice was caressing the edges of his soul.

Eventually, Derek, Stacey, and Reuben had helped him determine her whereabouts, and, together, the group raced against time to find her. Neither the construction workers nor the threat of explosives could keep him from getting to her. She had become so integral to his existence that the threat to his own life was nothing compared to the potential loss of hers.

Now, as he placed her gently on the ground in front of him, his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. She was so still. How could she be so still?

"Please, you have to be okay," he begged, a lone tear spilling from the corner of his eye.

Almost as if she sensed his desperation, Frankie turned her head.

"She moved," he cried out hopefully, praying it was a good sign.

Reuben told him to let the paramedics put her in the ambulance, but Cass could only hear the sound of her breathing, could only see her face as it turned back toward him.

Caressing her arm and stroking hair, he called to her, "Frankie, can you hear me? Frankie?"

Taking her hand in his, he asked again, "Frankie, can you hear me?"

Opening her eyes, she reached out to touch his mouth lightly. "You look like hell, Winthrop. When was the last time you took a shower?"

He laughed in relief, knowing that his spirited Frankie had returned to him, that she was safe. He leaned over her then, gently cradling her cheek in his palm. She mirrored his loving touch, locking her gaze with his.

"Excuse me," the paramedic said apologetically. "I'm sorry, sir, but we really need to take her to the hospital now."

"Of course," Cass said, moving away swiftly so that Frankie could get the medical attention she needed.

"Come with me, Cass," Frankie pleaded, not wanting to lose contact with him.

"Can I?" Cass asked the EMT hopefully.

"Sure. Just let us get her loaded, and you can jump in."

"OK, but I don't think she needs any alcohol," Cass quipped.

"Watch it, Winthrop!" Frankie replied laughingly. She was about to say more, but the paramedic interrupted.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we need to ask you some questions."

"Sure," she replied as the wheeled her toward the ambulance.

"Are you in any pain?"

"My head hurts a little."

"Did you lose consciousness?" he asked, helping his partner load the stretcher into the vehicle.

"She lost consciousness after the first blast. I had to drag her out of the air vent and carry her from the building," Cass volunteered.

"You did?" Frankie asked him, amazed.

Turning his head toward her, Cass replied, "Yes, I…"

"How long was she out?" the paramedic asked, interrupting.

Keeping his eyes locked with Frankie's, Cass said, "Thirty of the longest minutes of my life."

Floored by the depth of emotions she saw in his eyes, she reached out to take his hand.

They remained quiet for the rest of the ride, his thumb softly stroking her hand as the paramedics performed their tests and monitored the equipment.

Upon reaching the hospital, Cass kissed her hand lightly, and stepped out of the ambulance to meet with Sharlene, Stacey, Derek, and Reuben. Together, they followed Frankie into the emergency room.

Having heard about the incident, Ronnie was the first nurse to greet them. "Hey. I hear a building fell on you."

Smiling, Frankie replied, "Oh, it wasn't that tall."

As Cass came in to reclaim her hand once more, she continued, "I'm fine, but nobody's listening to me. I don't need this high tech skateboard."

"Is she going to be okay?" Cass asked worriedly.

Ronnie responded patiently, "Seems like she's going to be fine, but John's inside. He's going to take a look at her, but I think you are going to have to take--let go of her hand first."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, realizing how tightly he had been holding on to Frankie.

"That's okay," Frankie replied, grateful to have him with her.

Leaning down to look at the woman he almost lost, he said sternly, "You do exactly what John tells you. No arguments, all right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be right here."

"Okay, guys, lets move it," Ronnie commanded.

"Take care, sweetie," Sharlene added, reaching out to touch Frankie in support as they wheeled her away.

Cass followed them to the door of the examining room, leaning heavily against the frame.

Comforting him and pulling him away from the room, Sharlene said, "Cass, sweetheart, I don't how I'm ever going to thank you."

"Oh, Derek did most of it. He got us out of there."

"Well, Stacey got the guys to stop blasting," Reuben added.

"You were good, too," Derek chimed in, addressing Reuben. "You know, you really know how to create a diversion."

Not really listening to the round of congratulations, Cass said, "It's kind of warm in here, isn't it?"

"Yeah…," Sharlene began, a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Stacey asked.

"I just want to make sure that Frankie is all right, you know? She was out for so long."

At just that moment, the nurse made an appearance.

"Ronnie, is she okay?" Cass asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. John says she's got some bruises, but she'll be fine." Seeing that Cass wasn't entirely convinced, she added, "Look, she's going to be raising hell before you know it."

Relief washing over him, Cass sagged to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Throughout her entire ordeal in the prop room, she had prayed that she would see him again. She had been so stubborn, so unforgiving, and her choices had put her life in danger. Why hadn't she listened to him? Why had she insisted on pushing him away, even though she desperately wanted him in her life? Sharlene was right—she was afraid of love. Cass had hurt her, but he had done everything in his power to try to make it up to her, and she had cut him off at every turn. Why he kept coming after her was a mystery, but she hoped that he would make one last effort to find her. She swore to herself that she wouldn't run away this time. 

As she lay stuck in the air vent, however, she began to lose hope. No one had come for her, and she began to wonder what had happened to Griffen. Was Cass safe? Had Griffen gone after Cass instead? _Please let him be safe_, she thought. Just as she reached the height of her despair, however, she heard Cass' deep voice calling to her. _He found me_, she thought elatedly, just before losing consciousness from the force of the explosion.

Upon waking, his was the first face that she saw. She was stunned by the emotion she saw in his eyes and the tear slipping down his nose. _How could I have ever doubted his feelings for me?_ she thought, her hand reaching up to touch his face.

The next few hours passed in a whirlwind of activity ranging from an ambulance ride to a trip to the emergency room, complete with an entourage. Fortunately, John's examination had indicated that she only had a mild concussion and a few bruises. Ignoring her doctor's orders, she insisted on walking out to the waiting room to see Cass.

As she entered the room, however, she found him slumped on the floor.

"Cass?" she questioned, fear taking over her body. "What's wrong with him? What happened to him?"

Sharlene quickly put her arm around Frankie, guiding her away from the nurses trying to help Cass. "He heard you were all right, and he just seemed to give in."

"What's wrong with him?" she asked desperately, unable to take her eyes off of Cass.

"He is all right. Frankie," Sharlene said reassuringly.

"It is all my fault. He has been trying to tell me about Griffen for weeks, and I wouldn't listen to him. Sharlene, it's all my fault,"

Maneuvering the panicked Frankie over to a row of chairs in the waiting room, Sharlene urged her niece to sit down.

"I should have known something like this was going to happen to him," Frankie said.

"Just sit down. You're in no—sit down. Sit down, honey."

"But, Sharlene…."

"Frankie, you can't help him if you don't take care of yourself."

"I'm the reason he's hurt. He would have been fine if he hadn't come after me."

"Frankie, I'm sure he's just exhausted. He stayed up all night looking for you. I don't think he slept at all, and I doubt he's eaten."

"If anything happens to him…."

"It won't, honey. John will take good care of him, I promise," she soothed, embracing Frankie tightly.

Coming over to check on his friend, Derek asked, "How are you doing, Frankie?"

"I'm fine, thanks to all of you," she said gratefully, managing a smile for her friends even as a tear meandered slowly down her cheek.

"We were so worried about you when you disappeared," Stacey added. "I'm so thankful we were able to find you."

"So am I, Stacey," Frankie said, reaching out to clasp her hand.

She was about to add something else when John entered the room. Standing up quickly, Frankie asked, "How is he?"

"He's fine, Frankie. He basically fainted from exhaustion. I'd like to keep him here for a little while for observation, but I don't think he's seriously injured."

"Can I go see him?" she asked, even as she brushed past him.

"Could I stop you?" he chuckled, watching her go.

Frankie gave no reply, however. Her mind was filled with one thought: _I need to see Cass._

Upon entering the examining room, she rushed toward his bed and immediately began stroking his forehead. "John says it's not terminal," she began, lightheartedly.

"I guess," he replied, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"Thanks to you."

"It was no big deal."

"No, not much."

"I hate to tell you I told you so," he began.

"I owe you one, Winthrop," she replied, placing a finger on his lips even as he finished by saying, "but this should teach you to listen to me."

"I don't know how long I have to stay here, but I know what I want...," Cass said seriously, transforming the mood of the conversation.

"What's that?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I want to wake up tomorrow morning with you beside me. I don't know…" he began, but Frankie cut him off with a kiss. "…what...," he continued, but she kissed him again. "…I would have done if I hadn't found you, Frankie. I need you so much."

Unable to formulate a reply, she took his head in her hands and kissed him once more. She needed him to know how much she cared about him, needed him to know how thankful she was that he had risked his life to save her.

After pulling away slightly, she turned her head and rested her cheek on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, she relaxed, knowing he was safe. She felt his hands stroking her hair and was soothed by the steady rhythm of his breathing. Within moments, she was asleep.

* * *

Sharlene cracked the door to the room, making sure that she wasn't interrupting an intimate moment between her niece and the man she loved. She smiled at the sight of Cass tenderly stroking Frankie's hair as she rested quietly against his chest. 

Noticing Sharlene at the door, Cass smiled and motioned her into the room, placing his finger against his lips so that she wouldn't disturb Frankie. Stacey and Felicia followed closely behind, anxious for reassurance that Cass and Frankie were both fine.

"How are you doing, honey?" Felicia whispered with concern.

"Now that I know she's safe, I'm fine," he admitted, eliciting a knowing smile from his friend. "I guess I was more exhausted than I realized."

"You had us worried, big brother," Stacey chimed in.

"You know how much I like attention, Stace," he responded good-naturedly, trying to lighten the mood. "It worked, too. Look at all the beautiful women I have surrounding me."

Rolling her eyes, Stacey said, "He's fine, all right."

"Cass, thank you for taking care of her. I don't know…," Sharlene began.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, Sharlene," he whispered sincerely.

"That's for sure," Felicia smirked. "What are you going to do next, dress up as a nun?"

Allowing the round of soft chuckles to subside, Cass retorted, "Felicia, would you like me to tell them about the time you ran that truck into the…."

"That's quite all right, Cass," Felicia responded quickly, cutting him off. "Perhaps we should leave you two alone."

"Perhaps, we should," Sharlene concurred. "We'll be in to check on you later."

"Thanks," Cass said simply, sharing a heartfelt smile.

He then turned his undivided attention to the woman sleeping lightly on his chest. Her hair was in disarray and her face and arms were covered with dirt and soot, yet, he was struck by how beautiful she was. _I came so close to losing you_, he thought, his heart constricting painfully. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he whispered softly, "I'll keep you safe, Mary Frances. I promise."

Stroking her hair to sooth his own fears, he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He lost himself in the sound of her breathing and the silky feel of her hair against his hand. Reassured for the moment, he relaxed and allowed sleep to overtake him.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she called to him, her voice penetrating the dense fog surrounding his consciousness. 

"Frankie?" he mumbled, momentarily confused.

"I'm right here, Cass," she said reassuringly, squeezing his hand.

Opening his eyes, he saw her smiling down at him. "Hi," he said, his face beaming as he reached out to touch her cheek.

"Hi, yourself. I'm sorry I had to wake you, but John needs to check you one more time before he lets us out of here."

"You can wake me up anytime, Frankie," he said with a wink.

Before she could reply, John walked into the room. "How are you feeling, Cass?"

"Couldn't be better, John," he said, stealing a glance at Frankie.

"I can see that," John responded, suppressing a smile and performing a series of quick tests.

"How am I, Doc?" Cass asked.

"Well, aside from an elevated heart rate which can be attributed to this lovely lady holding your hand…," he said, pausing to cast a glance at a blushing Frankie, "…your vitals are normal. It looks like we can spring you from this place."

"Great, John!" Cass exclaimed, rising quickly from the bed.

"Now, hold on a minute, both of you," John admonished. "You've got a mild concussion, Frankie, and Cass, you fainted from exhaustion. Neither of you should be alone tonight."

"I'll take care of him," Frankie volunteered at the same time Cass stated, "I'll take care of her."

John just smiled and shook his head as he watched them turn toward one another in delight and surprise. "Sharlene and I can take you home as soon as you're ready to go."

"Thanks, John." they said in unison as he left the room.

"Frankie, you don't have to…," he began nervously.

"I want to," she said quickly.

"Well, do you want to come to my place?"

"Is that a proposition, Winthrop?"

Afraid that he would scare her away, he laughed self-consciously and replied, "No, um, it's just that I've got two bedrooms."

"That's fine," she said quickly, barely able to disguise her disappointment.

"Fine," he replied, deflated by her sudden lack of enthusiasm. "Let's go find John and get out of here."

"I've got to stop by my apartment."

"Why?"

"I need to get some clothes."

"Oh, of course," he replied flatly, frustrated by their nervous attempts to relate to one another.

As she moved to open the door, Cass called to her, "Frankie, wait."

"What, Cass?" she asked turning to face him.

Avoiding a verbal response, he pulled her close to him and gently caressed her lips with his own. Pulling back after a moment, Cass looked lovingly into her eyes. "It will be all right, Frankie."

Breaking into a genuine smile, she replied, "You know, I think it will be."

* * *

Leaving the emergency room, Cass and Frankie held on to one another for support. Frankie hooked her arm firmly around his waist, and Cass hugged her tightly to him. The reality of almost losing one another weighed heavily on them, and they needed constant, tactile reassurance that they both were safe and healthy. 

Upon reaching the car, Cass entered first and held out his arm to Frankie. She quickly followed, enfolding herself into his embrace and resting her head against his shoulder. Planting a quick kiss on the top of her head, he reached out and captured her hand in his, caressing it lightly with his thumb.

Not wanting to disturb the intimacy between Cass and Frankie, Sharlene and John turned on the radio and shared a knowing, gleeful glance. It was wonderfully amusing to see this couple finally give in to their attraction after fighting it so hard. It reminded them of how they had once done the same, pushing each other away when all they had really wanted was to be together.

The car stopped at the apartment building so that Frankie could retrieve some belongings. Sharlene followed her to the apartment and successfully restrained herself from teasing Frankie as she nervously tried to decide what clothes to take with her. Having looked through every stitch of fabric she owned, Frankie ultimately settled on her most conservative apparel, having been swayed both by her own nervousness and by Cass' earlier comment about his two bedrooms. _No need to look foolish,_ she thought. _After all, I'm only going over there to make sure he recovers._

Cass, meanwhile, his thoughts solely on Frankie, managed only minimal responses to John's questions about the rescue. Eventually, John gave up trying to make small talk and increased the volume of the radio. _Perhaps Sharlene and I should try to recapture the magic of new romance ourselves_, he thought, suddenly restless for her return.

Eventually, the foursome made it to the law office. Sharlene said her goodbyes to Cass and Frankie, whispering a quick word of encouragement to her niece. Cass and Frankie offered thanks to both John and Sharlene, then headed inside.

Alone for the first time, neither Cass nor Frankie knew what to do next. They smiled at one another awkwardly, each waiting for the other to take action.

Ultimately, Cass broke the silence between them. "Why don't you go and take a shower, and I'll order us some food. You must be starving."

"Yeah, that hospital food wasn't too appetizing."

"Not exactly health food."

"No, not exactly. The jell-o was good, though."

"What jell-o?" Seeing her guilty look, he asked accusingly, "Wait a minute…did you steal my jell-o?"

"Well, you were asleep, and I was hungry."

"Mary Frances Frame, I'm shocked. To steal a man's jell-o like that, after I risked life and limb to save you."

"I'm sorry, Cass. I just didn't think you were the jell-o type."

"Oh, really," he said in a low voice, capturing her gaze and moving close to her. "What type am I, then?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said shakily, keenly aware of his closeness. "I thought you preferred pretentious, overly expensive fare."

"Like buche noel and Irish smoked salmon?" he asked, closing the gap between them.

"That was pretty good, actually," she replied, smiling at the memory of their Christmas together as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"It was, wasn't it?" he said, leaning in to kiss her gently.

Pulling away after a blissfully long moment, she said, "I really should take that shower now."

"I know. But, don't be long, okay."

"I won't," she said with a smile.

"Oh, and Frankie…."

"Yes, Cass?"

"You owe me some jell-o."

"I'll make a note of that, counselor," she said with a chuckle before turning to walk up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all,**

**Here's the second part of the story, as promised. It took me much longer to edit than I thought, so I wasn't able to post as quickly as I had hoped.**

** If you want to add to the experience, listen to John Hiatt's songs _Have a Little Faith in Me_ and _Feels Like Rain _as you read the piece. Copyright rules prevent me from including any lyrics in this story, but the music is the inspiration for the dance sequence below. Interestingly enough, both songs were released in the late 80s, so the music is historically appropriate to the story.**

** Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II **

Before the food arrived, both Cass and Frankie had enough time to indulge in long hot water showers. The soot and debris from the explosion washed away, each one opted for comfortable clothing to take the place of their ruined formal wear.

As Cass came down the stairs with a bottle of wine in hand, there was a knock on the door.

"The food's arrived, Frankie," he called, wondering where she was.

"Bring it in here," she answered, her voice drifting to him from his office.

Having paid the delivery person, he took the food and headed into his office. He noticed immediately that she had set up a makeshift dining room for them, complete with silverware, plates, and glasses.

"We could have had dinner upstairs," he offered.

"I like it down here," she replied as she took the food from him and placed it on his desk.

_I see she's trying to put a little distance between us_, he thought as he noticed the table arrangements. "I'll go get the wine. I left it in the outer office."

"I'll just open up these containers, then."

"On second thought," he said, grabbing her arms to still their movement. "You go get the wine, and I'll open the containers."

"What's going on, Winthrop?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I've just got a little surprise for you, that's all."

"I thought you didn't like surprises."

"I don't, but you do. Now go before I take it back."

"All right, but this better be good," she said skeptically, moving toward the door.

"Trust me. You'll love it."

Upon her return, she found Cass standing behind the desk with his hands behind his back and a sly look on his face.

"What have you got there, Winthrop?"

"Sit down, Frankie, and close your eyes."

For once doing as she was told, Frankie sat down in the chair opposite him and met his request.

Cass quickly placed the plate in front of her. "You can open them now."

Her eyes widening in delight, she said, "Oh, Cass. Macaroni and Cheese?"

"Well, you didn't get to have any at your class reunion, so I thought…."

"It's perfect, really. Thank you," she said, eyes dancing.

"You're welcome, Frankie," he said sincerely as he sat down to eat.

She followed suit, and, for a few moments, they simply enjoyed the food and warm companionship between them.

Unable to contain his curiosity, however, Cass asked, "Frankie, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not."

"Well, you seem rather particular about your food choices…."

"So, why do I like macaroni and cheese?" He nodded. "It's a guilty pleasure, really. It reminds me of home, you know."

"Of Oklahoma?"

"Yeah. Mama used to make it for me all the time when I was a little girl."

"You don't talk about her much."

"We aren't that close anymore," she said, looking away.

"Why's that?" he asked gently.

"Cass, do you mind if we don't talk about this right now?"

"Sure."

"I mean, I want to, but just not today."

"Frankie, it's fine, really," he said, reaching out to place his hand on hers.

Frankie favored him with a grateful smile, and turned her hand so that she could clasp his gently. They held like that for a long moment, their need to be connected heightened by the events of the day.

Ultimately, though, their need for nourishment was stronger, and they reluctantly pulled away from one another. The filling meal did little to answer their lingering questions, though. Neither of them wanted to spoil the dinner, but both harbored fears about what had happened in those terrible moments at the theatre when they were not together.

Finally, Frankie's unanswered questions got the better of her. "Cass, what happened to Griffen?"

"He got what he deserved," he managed, his body clenching in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas shot him."

"Lucas?" she asked, her surprise evident. "Why would he do that?"

"He says he was doing it to protect Michael Hudson."

"But you don't believe him."

"No, I don't."

"You know, Lucas came to the farm the day of the gala to try to get me to go to Milan. He offered me triple my usual rate."

"Sharlene mentioned that. Why didn't you go?"

"Because I thought you sent him."

"Why would you think that, Frankie? Lucas and I don't exactly get along."

"I thought maybe Felicia convinced him to help you. It was all so…odd."

"I wish you had gone, Frankie. Then that maniac wouldn't have gotten his hands on you," he said forcefully, his anger at Griffen rising.

"It's okay, Cass," she said reassuringly.

"No, it's not okay. You never should have been in that position."

"If I had listened to you, I wouldn't have been."

"But, I still could have stopped him. You tried to get me to help, and I didn't do anything."

"Cass, you ran into a building you knew was about to explode, and you rescued me. What more could you have done?"

"I should have realized you were giving me a signal."

"Cass, stop it," she said firmly, reaching out to cup his cheek. "I'm safe…we both are. That's all that matters."

"Frankie, if I had lost you…," he managed, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"But, you didn't, Cass," she emphasized, holding his gaze for a long moment. Suddenly uncomfortable with the raw emotion she saw in his eyes, Frankie changed the subject. "My macaroni and cheese is getting cold."

"It can wait, Frankie."

"No, it can't. I'm starving."

"Frankie…."

"A dish like this must be savored while it's still warm," she said, taking an exaggerated bite of her dinner.

"You cannot possibly savor that yellow goo."

"Oh, come on, Cass," she said, picking up a fork and loading it with pasta. "You know you want to try some."

"I'll stick to my veal piccata, thank you very much."

"You don't know what you're missing," she said, moving the fork ever closer to his mouth.

"Don't you da…," he began, but Frankie shoved the fork in his mouth.

"It's good, isn't it?" she asked, laughing.

After chewing and swallowing her offering, Cass got an evil glint in his eye. "So that's the way you want to play it, eh?"

"Cass," she said warningly. "Cass, what are you up to?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'Let them eat cake?'" he asked, picking up a large slab of the chocolate treat.

Backing away as he advanced toward her, she said, "Cass…Cass, no." When he didn't stop, she pointed her finger at him and added, "You know what happened to Marie Antoinette after she said that, don't you?"

"You wouldn't behead me. Besides, historians can find no evidence to suggest she actually said that."

"It's a great story, though," she said before turning to run from the room.

Chasing after her, Cass caught her just before she made it to the door. Pinning her arms to her sides, he reached up with his free hand and stuffed half of the cake in her mouth, pausing briefly to dot her nose with icing. "Turnabout is fair play, my dear," he said, laughing triumphantly.

His victory was short-lived, however, as he found himself flat on his back thanks to a leg sweep from Frankie. Before he could react, she pinned him to the floor, grabbed the remaining cake from his hand, and stuffed it in his gaping mouth. "Never underestimate me, Winthrop."

"Oh, believe me, I don't," he said, flipping her over so that she was pinned beneath him.

The shocked look on her face elicited a smile from him, but the mood between them suddenly turned serious as he gazed into her eyes. Lowering his head ever so slowly, he waited for a protest that never came. Instead, his lips descended on hers, the initial touch flooding his senses with the sweetness of the chocolate and the softness of her mouth.

For once, Frankie managed to quiet the debate that raged in her head, choosing instead to immerse herself in her feelings. Her lips met his with an intensity that surprised them both. The terror of the day and the longing of the past few months fueled the passion between them. Her hands became the instrument of her emotions, caressing his body in the hopes of reaching his heart.

Cass, in turn, matched her intensity, but his touch was tender, protective. His kisses carried with them his unspoken love for her. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how terrified he had been of losing her when he realized that she was missing.

As she felt herself careening out of control, however, Frankie began to panic. "Cass," she mumbled against the torrent of his kisses. "Cass, stop," she said, pushing feebly against him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his concern evident.

"It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted," she replied, squirming away from his embrace.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked, as she stood up and walked away from him.

"I don't know, Cass. Maybe because I'm not telling you the whole truth," she admitted, much to her own surprise.

"What is the whole truth?" he asked gently, rising to meet her.

"I'm afraid, Cass."

"Why?"

"Well, we don't exactly have a great track record."

Smiling, he replied, "That's because we were both running in the wrong direction."

Smiling in acknowledgement, she continued, "We don't get along, Cass. We haven't had a civil conversation in months."

"It's hard work trying to pretend you don't care for someone," he said, moving closer to her.

"You hurt me," she said simply, without accusation.

"I know, Frankie. I'm sorry. You are the last person I would ever want to hurt," he said sincerely, reaching out to touch her face.

"I know that, Cass, but it doesn't solve the problems between us."

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, he changed tactics completely. "Dance with me, Frankie."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Dance with me."

"That won't accomplish anything."

"Come on, Frankie. Just one dance."

"Cass, I really need some rest."

"I saved your life today, Frankie. The least you could do is grant me one simple request."

"That's not fair, Cass."

"You know what they say—all's fair in love and war."

"And which is this?"

He looked at her a long time, willing her to see the truth in his eyes. "I don't want to fight with you, Frankie. Give me your hand."

Seemingly of their own volition, her fingers reached out for him. Clasping her offered hand tightly, he led her into his office and turned on the CD player.

Without protest, she fell into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as the first chords of John Hiatt's _Have a Little Faith in Me _washed over them.

"Subtle," she remarked after the opening verse, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"I thought you liked music with a message," he replied, pulling her close to him once more.

"But…."

"Just listen, Frankie. Please."

Frankie tried to collect her thoughts, tried to process everything that had happened in the past couple of days. The only feeling that made sense to her in this moment, however, was rhythmic moment of their bodies and the luxurious sensation of his arms holding her close to him.

To her surprise, her reverie was broken by the honeyed tones of Cass' voice as he sang softly in her ear. Unwilling to look into his eyes, she snuggled into his embrace and ran her hand gently up and down his back. His voice filled her senses, caressing her with an intimate tenderness as he spoke to all of her silent fears. _He knows me_, she realized with astonishment. _He sees all the broken places I tried to hide, and he still wants to be with me. _Tears began to fall silently down her cheek, and she tightened her arms around him. _I love you, Cass_, she thought, willing him to feel the emotion she was unable to speak.

Cass, meanwhile, relished the chance to hold her closely after all of these long months apart. _How could I have been so stupid as to almost let her go?_ Frankie had been the one to open his heart again, breaking down his defenses in a million tiny ways. She was brilliant, kind, beautiful, and vulnerable, and he was drawn to her by some powerful, mysterious force.

As he held her hand close to his heart and crooned softly in her ear, he realized that he hadn't felt this way since he held another redhead so long ago. He had loved Nicole, but in a safe and distant way that had never approached the magic he had with Kathleen. Frankie inspired a new kind of magic, one that challenged his beliefs and awakened his creativity. _I love _her, he thought, admitting it to himself for the first time. His revelation brought a new urgency to the lyrics he sang, as he desperately wanted Frankie to believe that she was deserving of love. How could she not know how precious she was, how special?

His emotions running high and his voice breaking slightly, Cass allowed the song to finish without his accompaniment.

As the last strains of the music faded into the night, Frankie whispered, "I did, you know."

"Did what?" he asked gently, pulling back to look into her tear-stained eyes.

"Have faith in you. I knew you'd rescue me."

"I didn't. I was terrified that I wouldn't find you."

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Do you think I could?" he asked urgently

"I gave you every reason to," she said, turning her head away.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he turned her to face him. "Hey, I like a challenge," he said, hoping to lighten the mood. "Besides, it gave me a good excuse to try out some new disguises. You have to admit that I make a great Kris Kringle."

Laughing in spite of herself, she replied, "Squeegee Man was my favorite. You're quite good with accents."

"Whatever you say, babe," he said in a Brooklyn accent.

"Don't call me babe," she replied playfully.

"Sure, sweet stuff," he added. "You know…," he began, a mischievous gleam in eye. "…My personal favorite was sneaking into the steam room at the spa. Did I ever tell you how great you look in a towel?"

"Cass," she admonished, blushing furiously.

"One more dance?" he asked, just as the CD began playing _Feels Like Rain_.

"I'd like that," she said, pulling him toward her.

For the next five minutes, there was no distance between them. The sultry music weaved its way around them and through them, heightening their emotions and binding them together through the simple power of touch. At the end of the song, Frankie yawned softly against his chest.

"It's been a long day, Mary Frances. Let's get you some rest so that you can heal."

"Only if you'll do the same," she replied simply, wondering if he'd ask her to stay with him.

"It's a deal. You know, I didn't realize how tired I was until this very minute. It must have been the company," he said, smiling broadly.

"Must have been," she replied, returning his smile. "Let's go while I still have enough energy to move."

Taking her hand, he led her up the stairs. He wanted desperately to ask her to stay with him, but he was afraid of pushing her too far. "The, uh, bed is all made up in the guest room," he said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Thanks, Cass," she said quietly, successfully hiding her disappointment. "I'll just follow you into your room so that I can get my bag."

"Sure," he said in response, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Do you mind if I change in your bathroom?" she asked upon retrieving her bag.

"No, of course not. Take your time."

"Thanks," she said leaving him alone in his room.

He was rummaging through his dresser trying to find something to wear when he heard her exclaim "Oh, no."

"What's wrong, Frankie?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Cass," she replied, opening the door to the bathroom. "It's just that I forgot to bring something to sleep in."

"Oh. Well, I've got a t-shirt and sweats you can borrow."

"You have a t-shirt and sweatpants?" she asked quizzically.

"What, do you think I work out in a three piece suit?"

Laughing, she said, "No. It's just that I've never seen you wear anything that casual before."

"It's not a side of myself I show to just anyone. They're yours if you want them," he said, handing the clothes to her.

"Thanks, Cass," she said gratefully before returning to the bathroom.

After a few moments, she returned to his room. "Well, I guess this is goodnight, then," she said, wringing her hands.

"I guess so," he said, moving toward her and giving her a light peck on the cheek. "Sleep well, Frankie."

"I will. You too," she replied, reluctantly moving toward the door.

"Oh, and if you need anything, don't be afraid to wake me."

"I won't. Goodnight, Cass."

"Goodnight, Frankie," he replied, watching her leave.

Suddenly, she popped her head back in the door. "Do you want me to turn out the light?"

"No, I've still got to change."

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly. "Well, goodnight again."

"Sweet dreams."

_Ask her to stay, you idiot_, he thought, but with a smile and a nod, she was gone again. Having missed his chance, he wondered if he'd get any sleep at all.

* * *

As tired as she was, Frankie found herself unable to sleep. Her thoughts sometimes settled on her horrifying experience in the prop room, but, mostly, she was kept awake by thoughts of Cass. She remembered their dance together, how safe she felt in his arms. How she longed to have him hold her and tell her that everything would be all right. 

After an hour of tossing and turning, she finally rose from the bed in sheer frustration. Somehow, she found herself at Cass' door, but she froze at the entrance. _What am I doing?_ she thought, turning to leave.

"Frankie?" she heard him call. "Do you need something?"

Having been caught, she felt her courage return. _What do I have to lose? _Entering his room, she replied, "No, Cass. I just couldn't sleep."

"It seems we're both having the same problem," he replied.

"Ah. Well, I think I know the solution," she stated confidently, moving toward him.

"What's that?"

Instead of answering him, she lifted the covers of the bed and joined him there.

"Frankie, what are you doing?" a stunned Cass asked. _I must be dreaming._

Placing a quick kiss on his gaping mouth, she replied playfully, "I had a wish to grant."

"A wish? Frankie, you don't think you're a genie, do you?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "John said I should call him if you started acting strangely…."

Placing a finger over his lips, she replied, "Cass, I'm fine, really. An air vent is not exactly a bottle, but you did rescue me. I figured the least I could do is grant your request."

"What request?" he asked, confused.

"You know…the one about waking up beside me."

"Oh," he said, smiling broadly. "_That_ request. Come here, you."

Frankie wasted no time in complying, snuggling into his arms and resting her head on his bare chest. Beyond exhaustion, she reveled in the sensation of Cass' hand stroking her hair and began to drift off to sleep.

"Frankie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I get another wish?"

"Mmm," she mumbled, clearly not awake.

"Never mind," he whispered softly, kissing the top of her head. "I've got everything I need right here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all,**

**Well, I'm not entirely happy with this final chapter, but it was time to finish it once and for all. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading and for posting your reviews! It makes all the hard work worthwhile!**

**

* * *

**

**The Rescue, Part III  
**

After twelve hours of glorious sleep, Cass awakened to find the woman he loved lying peacefully in his arms. They were spooned together tightly, her hair tickling his nose and his arm wrapped protectively around her. He remained still for a moment, reveling in the feel of her body so close to his own. He wished that he could see her face, that he could believe that this was not another dream.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she stirred slightly and turned to face him. He reached out to brush stray strands of hair from her face, memorizing each line and curve. He felt complete for the first time in months, as if his heart had finally been returned to him. His beautiful Mary Frances was not only safe, but she had also chosen to stay with him after all those months apart. He wasn't about to waste this second chance with her. "I love you, Frankie," he whispered, impatient for her to awaken so that he could tell her how much she meant to him.

He stayed there for a few moments more, gently caressing her back with his hand. Unwilling to wake her from her needed slumber, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and carefully got out of bed.

Upon his return a few minutes later, he found Frankie in the throes of a brutal nightmare.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt him, please," she cried in terror.

Cass rushed to the bed, wrapping his arms around her and whispering to her, "It's all right, Frankie. Shhh."

"No! No!" she continued, shaking her head back and forth. "Cass!" she screamed in agony, jerking out of his arms and waking from her dream.

"Frankie, I'm right here," he said soothingly, sitting up to take her in his arms once more.

"Cass?" she asked, confused.

"It's over now, honey. You're all right."

"Cass! You're alive!" she yelled, hugging him to her tightly.

"I'm fine, Frankie. I'm just fine," he replied, returning the embrace.

Pulling back to look at him, her disorientation was evident. "But, he shot you. You were so still, so lifeless."

"No one shot me, Frankie," he said, taking her face in his hands.

"But he did!" she emphasized. "Griffen realized that you knew about Catherine, so he went after you too. He brought you to the prop room, and I tried to stop him, but he pulled the trigger."

"No, Frankie. It was just a dream. I'm fine, really." Needing to convince her, he drew her to him and kissed her tenderly. Resisting at first, she melted into the kiss, burying her hands in his hair and caressing his lips with her own.

After a few moments, Cass pulled back and stared into her eyes. "We're both safe, Frankie," he reassured her, touching her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

She held his gaze for a long moment, astonished by the love and tenderness she saw there. Without warning, a wave of guilt washed over her. _I almost got him killed_, she thought painfully, sparking an overwhelming urge to run.

"Cass, I've got to go," she said as she wrenched herself away from him and backed off the bed.

"Frankie…," he began, holding his arms out to her.

"No, really. I promised to help Sharlene with some chores at the farm…."

"Sharlene will understand."

"No, she won't. I've got to go," she said again before running out of the room.

Cass jumped out of bed and followed her, catching her just before she reached the stairs. "Frankie, I'm not going to let you run away from me."

"Why not, Cass? I almost got you killed."

"Frankie, do you think my life would be worth anything if you had died in that theatre?" he asked forcefully, his question putting an immediate halt to her struggles against him. "The truth is that we never would have been in this situation if I hadn't run away from you all those months ago."

"But, Cass…"

"But nothing, Frankie. You need to understand what happened, to know that it wasn't your fault. Come in here and sit down," he said gently, as he led her back into the bedroom.

Having arranged both of them in a seated position, he asked, "Frankie, how much do you know about Kathleen?"

Shocked by the question, Frankie took a moment before replying. "I know how much she meant to everyone and how much you loved her. The way you talked about her, Cass…she must have been an amazing woman."

He looked at Frankie with surprise for a moment, wondering when he'd talked to her about his wife. Suddenly realization dawned on him. "Ah, yes. It was you at the gazebo, wasn't it?"

After she nodded in response, he continued, "She _was_ an amazing woman, Frankie. She was funny and smart and beautiful and, for some strange reason, she loved me."

"That's not so surprising, Cass," Frankie admitted quietly.

Touching her hand in response, he continued, "It would have been surprising if you had known me then. I was heavily in debt, arrogant, and selfish to the core. Trust me, if you think I annoy you now…."

"You don't annoy me."

"Yes, I do, and I annoyed her, too. But through all the fights and the frustrations, she saw something worthwhile in me. She taught me how to love…taught me that I deserved to be loved in return."

"You doubted that?"

"Sometimes I still do," he replied earnestly.

"Why?" she asked, surprised by his admission. It had never occurred to her that Cass could doubt himself, too.

Cass chose to ignore the question, answering instead with one of his own. "Do you know what happened to Kathleen?"

"She died in a plane crash," Frankie said softly, not sure why he was bringing up the subject but wanting to comfort him somehow.

"Did you know that I was in that crash with her, that I was thrown from the plane?"

"Yes, Felicia told me," she said gently, trying to soothe his pain by touching his arm lightly.

Unable to look at her further, Cass stood up abruptly and moved to the window. "When I came to, I could hear her screaming. I ran to the plane, and pounded on the doors and windows with my hands trying to get to her. I could feel my flesh burning, but I didn't care…I just wanted to save her."

"Oh, Cass," Frankie said in anguish, the pain in her voice mirroring his own. She moved to him then, placing her arms around his shoulders and resting her cheek against his back.

"The police pulled me away from the plane, but I kept struggling, trying to get back to her. Then the plane exploded right in front of me," he said, tears forming in his eyes. "She was gone, my whole life was gone, and I had to face it."

"Cass, I'm so sorry," she replied, wishing she could do more to comfort him.

Turning to her then, he said, "You know, I used to dream about that crash all the time. I'd be kissing her one minute, content about my life and about the future, then I'd hear her scream as I lost everything the next."

"Cass," she managed, reaching out to stroke his cheek with her hand.

"After awhile, I stopped dreaming about it, and I could think about Kathleen without pain crushing my heart."

"You found Nicole," she said knowingly.

He nodded, and continued, "I learned that I could care about someone, that I could feel love. It wasn't that same powerful feeling I had for Kathleen, but I never thought I could feel that way again. I didn't want to, really."

"Why?"

"Because I felt I would be betraying Kathleen somehow."

"You don't think Kathleen would want you to spend the rest of your life alone, do you?"

"No, but losing her hurt so much. I never wanted to love like that again."

Unable to find words to ease his pain, Frankie simply took Cass into her arms.

After a few moments, he pulled away from her embrace. "After I found out about Nicole, I shut down completely. I decided then and there that I would resurrect the old Cass and keep everyone at safe distance."

"I see," she said, wondering what exactly he meant by that comment.

"Of course, there was one problem with my brilliant plan."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You," he repeated. "You just wouldn't let me remain numb to the world. You made me smile, you made me angry, you made me _feel_ something even when I didn't want to. Before I knew it, I was finding any excuse to spend time with you."

"You were?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"You didn't notice all of those times I stopped by the apartment to make sure you were all right?"

"I just thought you lacked faith in my skills as a PI."

"I never doubted your skills for a second, Frankie, but that didn't stop me from wanting to protect you."

"Why?"

"Because I was falling for you, and I needed to know that you were safe."

"You were falling for me?"

"Come on, Frankie. You're a smart girl. Did you think I would dress up as Bug Man for just anyone?"

"No. I mean, sometimes I thought you might be interested in me, but you kept on seeing Caroline…."

"I was fighting the attraction between us every step of the way, trying desperately to keep some distance between us."

"I was too, in a way. I'd fallen so hard for you by then, but I never really allowed myself to believe that you'd want to be with me until the night of your birthday. The way we danced, the way you kissed me, the way we talked all night…I thought it was the beginning of something special."

"It _was_, Frankie. I couldn't wait to see you again…to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to dance with you…to make love to you. Learning about your past at that high school reunion only intensified those feelings. When I took you in my arms on that dance floor, I realized that you were the only woman I wanted to be with."

"Then why did you run away from me?" she asked, the pain in her eyes evident.

"Why did you think I ran away from you?" he asked gently.

"I thought…I thought you didn't want me."

"Oh, Frankie. I wanted you more than you could possibly imagine."

"Then why…?"

"Because a couple of days after your reunion, I dreamed of the plane crash again. That horrible nightmare had returned, only this time it was you that I was kissing, this time it was you that I lost. I woke up in a cold sweat, Frankie! I couldn't take it!"

"You were afraid you'd lose me, too."

"Terrified is more like it. Every woman I ever cared about, Frankie, every woman I ever loved suffered because of me," he said, anguish lacing his words.

"Cass…Cass, no," she said, taking his face in her hands.

"I didn't want that to happen to you, so I convinced myself that you were better off without me."

"I wasn't."

"Neither was I. I thought my feelings would just go away, but the truth is that I was miserable without you."

"That makes two of us."

"Frankie, why did you try to leave today?"

"I realized how close I came to losing you, and it frightened me. I'm the one who put you in danger, Cass…it would have been my fault."

"Oh, Frankie. We're so much alike. Both of us are weighed down by the past, both of us afraid we aren't good enough."

"But you _are_ good enough, Cass. You're funny, intelligent, thoughtful, caring…."

"Sexy," he added with a wicked smile, leaning in to kiss her neck.

Frankie closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation of his lips moving against her skin. "Exasperating," she breathed.

"In love," he said sincerely, willing her to believe as his lips descended upon hers.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she succumbed to the dizzying fervor of his kiss, even as her mind struggled to make sense of his words. Had he really said that he was in love with her? Pulling back for some needed confirmation, she asked breathlessly, "Cass, wait…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying what I should have said all those months ago. I'm in love with you, Mary Frances."

"You love me?" she asked, incredulous.

He nodded. "I love everything about you…your intelligence, your quirks, your strength of character, your vulnerability."

"My fashion sense?" she asked playfully, cocking her head to the side.

"Your fashion sense, your crystals, your stubbornness…everything."

"Oh, Cass, I…," she began, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

He looked at her in frustration, silently asking her what he should do.

"Answer it, Cass. Someone probably just wants to make sure you're all right."

Nodding, Cass moved to the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hi Cass, it's Stacey. I just wanted to check on you and see how you're feeling."

"I'm fine, Stace."

"That's great! How's Frankie?"

Frankie came up behind him, then wrapping her arms around him. "She's fine, too," he said, turning his head to give her a smile.

"Great! Do you need anything?"

"No…uh…we're fine thanks," he managed, struggling to answer as he felt Frankie's lips touch a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Cass, you sound strange. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Believe me, Stace. I'm…um…terrific, really," he said, closing his eyes to concentrate on the exquisite feel of Frankie's kisses.

"Oh, my God! I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

"You…might say that," he replied, shivering as he felt Frankie's tongue trace the shell of his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Cass. I'll talk to you later."

"I'll…uh…call you."

"You better! Bye."

"Bye," he said quickly as he hung up the phone

Turning to pull Frankie into his arms, he said, "You are incorrigible."

"No, Cass. I'm in love," she replied, smiling broadly.

"Anyone I know?" he asked, tightening his arms around her.

"Maybe," she said flirtatiously. "He _is_ a lawyer."

"I see. And what does this lawyer look like?"

"Oh, well, let's see…he's devilishly handsome…."

"Really?" he asked with interest.

"Mmm hmm…dark curly hair and gorgeous brown eyes."

"Sounds perfect."

"Not perfect, no," she said. Noticing his flash of disappointment, she quickly added, "But perfect for me."

Smiling in acknowledgement, he asked, "Does he love you?"

"He says he does."

"Do you believe him? I mean, he…"

"Cass…," she said, interrupting.

"What?"

"Would you shut up and kiss me already?"

"Anything for you, Frankie," he said, dipping his head and kissing her lovingly.

The kiss sealed a silent promise between them, their hands and lips dancing in a joyous expression of love and hope for the future. Cass had been the one to rescue Frankie from that crumbling theatre, but Frankie had freed Cass from the chains of guilt and pain that had tortured him for so long. The fears that had served to keep them apart dissipated in the warmth of the treasured embrace, for, in that moment, they had both found shelter from the storm, a home which could sustain them through all the trials ahead.

"I love you, Cass," she said, brushing her thumb across his lips.

"I love you, too, Frankie."

In the end, that was all they needed to know.


End file.
